Speak For Yourself
by PatientlyWriting
Summary: Her name is Tenten . . . and she doesn't know how many times it's been... but she re-lives her life.
1. Page 1: Alive Again

Title: Speak For Yourself

Summary: Her name is Tenten . . . and she doesn't know how many times it's been... but she re-lives her life.

Disclaimer: Do not own.

Date: 27/08/2013

Words: 448

* * *

A feminine figure opens her eyes and gets up from the bed she was laying on. She glances around the room she is in. Everything is  
meticulously in place. Quietly, she murmurs to herself, "I... died again." She puts her pillow neatly in order along  
with her blanket. She steps away from her bed and emits a sigh. Her eyes look tired. They look far, far older than her thirteen years of age.

She stands in the room for some time. Light filters through her window. The sun is rising.

As if knowing the routine through heart, the girl opens the shelf next to the bed and pulls out some clothing. She puts them on  
and is now seen wearing a light pink shirt and dark green pants. Using the mirror that is standing on top of the shelf, she looks at  
herself and sees her long black hair and dark brown eyes staring back at her. She takes the comb that lies carelessly on the shelf and  
close to assorted hair ties and hair pins. She proceeds to brush her hair patiently with her mind faraway. She splits her hair into  
halves and with the comb, she neatly continues to comb one part and roll it into a bun. She puts the comb down, grabs the pins  
and hair ties and ensures the bun stays in place. Then she grabs the comb once more and repeats on the other side. Her head  
now has two buns neatly seen on her head.

She crouches down and reaches one hand beneath her bed. She pulls out a kunai pouch, a roll of bandages and an ink set. She  
positions herself into a more comfortable sitting arrangement on the floor as she wraps the roll of bandages around her right thigh as well as  
attaching the kunai pouch. She takes out the brush from the ink set and proceeds to carefully draw on the left side of her pants,  
near her hips. Upon completion, she puts the ink set back underneath her bed. Her left hand suddenly glows with chakra as she  
places it above the area she was drawing on. It glows. A seal. It is glowing brightly. She pulls her hand away and it stops glowing.

* * *

She now has three options:

1. Make herself something to eat in the kitchen. Page 2  
2. Go to the Konoha Market and buy herself something to eat. Page 3  
3. Eat a ration bar stored in a small scroll hidden in her kunai pouch. Page 4


	2. Page 2

Title: Speak For Yourself

Summary: Her name is Tenten . . . and she doesn't know how many times it's been... but she re-lives her life.

Disclaimer: Do not own.

Date: 28/08/2013

Words: 200

* * *

Option chosen: Make herself something to eat in the kitchen. Page 2

* * *

After washing her face and brushing her teeth in the bathroom, she walks quietly to the kitchen. Her steps are graceful but steady. She does not want to accidentally wake up her kind aunt who took her in when her parents both died in a mission.

She opens the fridge and pulls out a carton of milk and places it on the counter. She takes out a bowl from one of the cupboards and places it on the counter as well. Grabbing one of the cereal boxes on top of the fridge, she pours it into the bowl before returning it to its place. She does the same with the milk. She pulls out one of the counter shelves and grabs a soup spoon.

Holding onto her bowl of cereal and milk along with the soup spoon, she places it carefully on the kitchen table and takes a seat on one of the chairs herself. She proceeds to eat.

At least I'm not dead again, she thinks.

* * *

She now has three options:

1. Stay home. Page 5  
2. Go train. Page 6  
3. Obtain a mission from the Hokage Tower. Page 7


	3. Page 3

Title: Speak For Yourself

Summary: Her name is Tenten . . . and she doesn't know how many times it's been... but she re-lives her life.

Disclaimer: Do not own.

Date: 28/08/2013

Words: 300

* * *

Option chosen: Go to the Konoha Market and buy herself something to eat. Page 3

* * *

She walks around aimlessly in the Konoha Market before lining up to enter one of the restaurants owned by the Akimichi Clan. Every restaurant owned by that clan is very popular because it's well-known for its delicious taste.

Tapping her feet while she waits for the line to shorten, she checks her body and realizes she forgot to bring her wallet.

_This bites,_ she thinks. It was almost her turn too. Unfortunately, she leaves the line. Some of the other customers who were lining up spare her an odd glance before looking away. She sighs as she proceeds to walk back home. She is really hungry.

"Tenten!" A voice calls her name. She looks at the source and sees a guy with a bowl haircut and a skin-tight green jumpsuit running towards her.

He stops in front of her.

"Hi Lee!" She greets back. He is her teammate and despite his atrocious fashion sense, he is a very good shinobi. Behind him, she sees her other teammate Neji coming. They must have recently just finished sparring against each other. They spar nearly every morning.

Lee starts excitedly telling her about the many self-challenges he comes up with on the spot when her stomach growls. She flushes, feeling embarrassed.

"You didn't eat yet!?" Lee asks her, "Let's go try some Ichiraku's Ramen! I heard it's delicious but not a lot of people eat there."

"Tenten looks like she wanted to eat at this Akimichi Restaurant instead," Neji says, his voice calm. "We are already here and it is in front of us."

* * *

She now has three options:

1. Eat at Ichiraku's Ramen. Page 8  
2. Eat at the restaurant owned by the Akimichi Clan. Page 9  
3. Go home. Page 10


	4. Page 4

Title: Speak For Yourself

Summary: Her name is Tenten . . . and she doesn't know how many times it's been... but she re-lives her life.

Disclaimer: Do not own.

Date: 28/08/2013

Words: 200

* * *

Option chosen: Eat a ration bar stored in a small scroll hidden in her kunai pouch. Page 4

* * *

She takes out a small scroll from her kunai pouch and inserts some chakra into it. A ration bar falls out into her palm. She unwraps it and takes a bite.

With growing horror, she recognizes the taste and quickly spits it out but it's too late!

The ration bars in the small scroll in her kunai pouch weren't for eating. They were poisoned. She poisoned them herself! Unfortunately, she has died so many times that she has forgotten that it was a trap! A trap she, herself, created for enemies in case they had ever killed her and decided to loot her stuff. She had hoped the supposed-enemies would foolishly eat her ration bars so she could have revenge.

Unfortunately, she has fallen into her own trap.

As the poison envelops her, her last thought was...

_This is an embarrassing way to die._

* * *

She now has one option:

1. Wake up and live again. Page 1


	5. Page 5

Title: Speak For Yourself

Summary: Her name is Tenten . . . and she doesn't know how many times it's been... but she re-lives her life.

Disclaimer: Do not own.

Date: 29/08/2013

* * *

Option chosen: Stay home. Page 5

* * *

Her aunt is still asleep. She does not want to wake her up. She quietly walks back to her room after cleaning up after herself.

In her room, she decides to take better care of her weapons. She sharpens and polishes each of them carefully. It takes a long time.

After doing that, she decides to read. She has a couple of scrolls but which one should she pick?

* * *

Tenten now has three options:

1. That mysterious scroll she filched off an enemy ninja. Page 11  
2. That other mysterious scroll she filched off the same enemy ninja. Page 12  
3. One of her own scrolls. Page 13


	6. Page 6

Title: Speak For Yourself

Summary: Her name is Tenten . . . and she doesn't know how many times it's been... but she re-lives her life.

Disclaimer: Do not own.

Date: 29/08/2013

* * *

Option chosen: Go train. Page 6

* * *

Staying home isn't what she wants to do right now, she thinks.

With that thought, she decides to go train. It's never a waste of time to keep herself in shape and improve her abilities.

She is travelling to one of her favourite training spots when she hears her teammates Lee and Neji sparring with each other distances away.

* * *

She now has two options:

1. Join them. Page 14  
2. Do not join them. Page 15


	7. Page 7

Title: Speak For Yourself

Summary: Her name is Tenten . . . and she doesn't know how many times it's been... but she re-lives her life.

Disclaimer: Do not own.

Date: 29/08/2013

* * *

Option chosen: Obtain a mission from the Hokage Tower. Page 7

* * *

Tenten decides to go to the Hokage Tower. As she travels there, she runs into a fellow genin that she recognizes. It is Naruto.

He does not know her yet though. He notices her gaze and strangely walks up to her. "Hi!" Oh yes. It must be because she didn't gaze at him with hate like the other villagers at this time.

"Hello," she says back. She cannot use his name because she is not supposed to know it yet.

"I'm Naruto!" The boy says.

"Tenten," she replies.

"How long have you been a genin!?" He asks her excitedly, "I just became one a few weeks ago!"

I know, she wants to say but doesn't. Instead she says, "Around a year. I graduated the year before."

"Oh!" The boy responds with a bright smile as he continues exuberantly, "I'm about to take a new mission! I hope it's not another D-rank..."

Tenten laughs. "I hate those too. I'm also about to get a mission."

"Want to come with me!?"

* * *

She now has two options:

1. Go with Naruto. Page 16  
2. Don't go with Naruto. Page 17


	8. Page 8

Title: Speak For Yourself

Summary: Her name is Tenten . . . and she doesn't know how many times it's been... but she re-lives her life.

Disclaimer: Do not own.

Date: 29/08/2013

* * *

Option chosen: Eat at Ichiraku's Ramen. Page 8

* * *

Lee leads both Tenten and Neji to Ichiraku's Ramen.

As they come closer to it, they hear a loud voice shouting, "Yeah! And I am going to get another mission later too!"

It is Naruto, Tenten recognizes.

Lee takes a seat next to Naruto. Tenten sits down next to Lee and Neji is to her right.

"Hi!" Naruto greets them.

Neji looks at Naruto then turns away.

Naruto pouts.

"Hi. I am Lee!" Lee says.

"Tenten," she says before directing her attention to Neji and back, "And this is Neji."

"I'm Naruto! My dream is to become Hokage!" The boy suddenly exclaims.

Tenten just stares while Neji continues to ignore the boy.

"That's a great dream!" Lee returns.

It is awkward. The boy talks excitedly about various things and Lee talks excitedly back. Neji and Tenten just eats their ramen.

After they finish eating, Neji pays for Tenten's ramen without her asking him to.

"T-thanks." She tells him surprised. She had forgotten to mention that she also forgot her wallet.

"It is no problem." He responds.

* * *

She now has two options:

1. Go obtain a mission with her teammates. Page 18  
2. Go obtain a mission by herself. Page 19


	9. Page 9

Title: Speak For Yourself

Summary: Her name is Tenten . . . and she doesn't know how many times it's been... but she re-lives her life.

Disclaimer: Do not own.

Date: 29/08/2013

* * *

Option chosen: Eat at the restaurant owned by the Akimichi Clan. Page 9

* * *

After waiting in line again, this time with her teammates, they enter the restaurant owned by the Akimichi Clan.

"Please have a seat here," One of the waiters tell them, directing them to a table.

"Thank you," they all respond.

Lee and Neji are sitting together across from her.

Tenten decides she should tell Neji about her plight. He is also her teammate that usually brings extra money with him. "Hey Neji. I forgot my wallet today. Is it okay if you pay for me this time? I will pay you back."

"That's fine." Neji responds calmly.

They order some food and it is delicious. After eating, Tenten tells Neji thanks again before parting ways.

* * *

She now has three options:

1. Visit the hospital and try learning some medical techniques. Page 20  
2. Find Gai-sensei for some training tips. Page 21  
3. Return home for some money and visit the hot springs. Page 22


	10. Page 10

Title: Speak For Yourself

Summary: Her name is Tenten . . . and she doesn't know how many times it's been... but she re-lives her life.

Disclaimer: Do not own.

Date: 29/08/2013

* * *

Option chosen: Go home. Page 10

* * *

"I should go home actually," Tenten says before embarrassingly continuing, "I didn't bring my wallet."

"I can pay for you," Neji insists.

"That's okay!" Tenten says, flushing briefly, "But that's really kind of you, Neji. I appreciate it."

Neither Neji and Lee pushes. They are teammates and they know that when she decides on something, her mind is made up.

"Shall we walk you home?" Lee suggests, like a gentleman.

* * *

She now has two options:

1. Agree. Page 23  
2. Do not agree. Page 24


End file.
